Gamer Wives
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU. Video games are anyone's muse, but when it comes to three certain couples, it only leads to...craziness. JKim,TKat,CKira


**Author Note: **So, just a random one shot from me. A friend of mine requested me to write this, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own PR.

_Dedicated to C&S, my two dorks that oh-so love World of Warcraft._

It was an afternoon that many shared with their families. To some, the afternoon was filled with many things a family could do. Several spent time with theirs by just talking, whereas others were doing their own thing for that day.

It was a long afternoon that three women would like to forget. The latest crazed arrived early that year as two grown men, including a companion of theirs were in front of their computers, playing a video game some would never understand. That game was World of Warcraft.

Since the day it came out, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, and Conner McKnight were glued to their computer screens with headsets placed over their heads. The two were talking to each other through the headsets as they coaxed each other on.

For the past two days, the three played the game like it was an addiction. As for the rest of the world, it was a game that some would never understand.

"Jason," Kimberly called out from the stairs. Jason refused to hear his wife's call as she saw that some of his chores weren't done around the house. She sighed to the kitchen trash bin not emptied and taken to the side for the morning's pick up. "JASON LEE SCOTT!"

"Hold on a sec bro, the wife's calling," Jason said as he paused the game. Jason, who was still in his pajama pants peered through the computer room's door. "Yeah Kim?"

"Don't yeah Kim me. Jason, the trash hasn't been taken out, the lawn hasn't been mowed, what on earth are you doing upstairs?" she inquired her husband of his share of chores.

"Playing a game with Tommy," he replied.

"Oh, so I guess this means you've forgotten that the kids and I exist?"

"N…no."

"Ugh!"

Kimberly threw her hands up in the air as she raced downstairs to the nearest telephone. She knew if someone knew something about this new game, it would be Katherine and Kira. The two other girls had heard enough about it from Conner and Tommy, who were introduced to it by Ethan, a student of Tommy's.

The petite brunette sat down as she dialed Kat's number. She paced around with the cordless phone in one ear as she managed to take out the garbage. She placed the smelly heap of trash on the corner. Returning back in, she heard someone pick up the phone.

Katherine was feeding her son Aiden when the phone rang. He was sitting in his high chair, bouncing up and down as she spoon fed him some mashed potatoes and peas. She reached over to retrieve the phone.

"Hello," she said as she placed the phone on her shoulder, continue feeding her son.

"Hey Kat, how're things on your end?" her friend asked as she heard the grunting and screaming of cheers from the upstairs room.

"It's been eh. You'll never believe what Tommy likes now."

"What?"

"World of Warcraft."

"Yours too? Shesh, and I thought Jason was the only one."

"Nope, Tommy's addicted to that stupid game too. He believes it's better than great sex."

"Too funny, Jason thinks the same thing too."

The two women laughed as an incoming call was on Katherine's line. Kira was frustrated with her boyfriend Conner McKnight as she sat on the other side of the couch, hearing him taunt and cheer his way throughout the game he, Tommy, and Jason were into.

She sighed as she watched the graphics of killing were blasted in front of her eyes from the computer. Conner was sipping his tall glass of fruit punch as he coaxed himself on.

She only hoped that Katherine would help her.

"Hey Kira, how're you?" she asked.

"Ugh, fine. Just.fine," her friend muttered.

"Kim's also in the same boat as us."

"Is she, let me guess her husband's into World of Warcraft, too?"

"You're darn right he is," Kimberly replied as she began chopping a head of lettuce violently for a salad she was about to make for dinner. The three women sighed as they all began discussing their problems with their men. "What's with men and video games lately?"

"You tell me. Tommy's all over it. At night, he never wants the kids on the computer. He wants it to himself," Kat explained as she fed Aiden his last spoonful of food. Aiden giggled as he took in the bite. "Since classes were let out for a four-day weekend, he hasn't gotten any work done."

"Great, it looks like he won't be grading our biology exam any time soon," Kira huffed under her breath. She continuously heard Conner's shouts and taunts as he was glued to the computer screen. "What're we going to do?"

"We could always threaten them with no sex," Kimberly teased as she placed the chopped up romaine lettuce into a transparent bowl. The girls laughed. It sounded like a good idea, but the possibility of that would be an interesting one. "Or, the good old fashioned dog house."

"That never works," her friend confided.

Kat recalled the days of when Tommy would come home late from work. It was approximately would be eleven at night when he arrived. Dinner was placed on the table, whereas a tired ballet instructor turned in for the evening on the couch.

She sighed as she heard Tommy's hollers from the other room which contained the family computer. Tommy wasn't getting off the computer any time soon. On the other hand, Kira could hear Conner.

His loud voice could be heard. As she made it upstairs, she went into his bathroom, as she shut the door behind her. She couldn't take it anymore. Neither could Kimberly and Katherine.

"I still say that game is addictive," she said as she heard another taunting scream.

"Isn't it, it never ends here," her friend replied.

"I agree," Kira noted as escaped to the next room in the house. Conner's grunting noises began more clearly as she heard the loud booming sounds of the violent game. "I still can't believe this addiction they have."

Several hours of endless chatter kept the three on the phone. With their three men on the computer, the chance was very slim if they were to see them come out again. The three continued talking as the hours prolonged into a shift of the day.

Evening finally fell as Katherine, Kimberly, and Kira were still on the phone. Katherine made up the stairs as she heard the jeers from their upstairs computer room. Tommy was still fixated on the game as he was attempting the next level.

_Knock…knock…_

"Tommy, dinner's ready," she said as she heard the hollers from the computer room.

With mutter, Tommy continued to play the game. He and his friends were still playing the game. As the seconds went by, Kat grumbled a little as she was still on the phone with her friends.

She sighed as she made it downstairs. Propping her feet on the couch, she closed her eyes. Kimberly was still on the line, dwindling around her Cesar salad as she waited for her chicken tetrazini baked in the oven, whereas Kira was penning down a song.

"_Patiently…" _Kira hummed as she tapped her pen on her notebook. She softly sighed as she looked a picture of her and Conner at the senior prom. Conner was still on the prowl with his video game as he and his two friends continued to play. "You know what I'm thinking ladies?"

"What?" The two replied as they were dwindling with their dinners.

"How's bout revenge on these three, I think it'll do one wonders," their friend grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Kimberly said with a smirk. Kat cackled a laugh as she agreed as well. "Well, I must get off for now."

"Me too, goodnight for now," Kat smirked as she hung up the phone.

The girls hung up the phone as they all plotted revenge on the ones they loved. Kimberly crept into her bedroom as she quickly changed into a lacy top and corset, wrapping herself in a robe.

She applied the reddest lipstick she could find as she sprayed herself with the perfume Jason bought her on their fifth wedding anniversary. She walked over to the next room as she peered her bare arm through the door.

"Jason," she said seductively. Jason was still glued to the screen as she opened the door. She kissed him softly as he swatted her away. Pouting, she kissed his cheek. "You know you want me."

Katherine was next. She plotted her revenge as she peered her head into the family computer room. Tommy, who was still playing, didn't really focus on his wife. The slender young woman smirked as she attempted her move.

"Tommy, you know, I was thinking, since your folks coming over next week, we sure could use an extra room," she noted as she walked over to him. Tommy was _listening_ as he heard his wife's explanation. "And, I told them that the computer room could be used as a guest room."

"Oh, sounds great. When're they coming?" her husband inquired.

"Next week or so your Mom tells me, but I told them that they could stay at a hotel since our house will be crammed in," she hinted.

Tommy gulped as he paused the game. He looked at his wife as his eyes widened. Kat nodded as she reminded him that the house still needed to be cleaned as well as taken care of before they arrived.

"You're not serious. They're coming, h…here," he reprimanded.

Kat nodded again, hiding her mischievous grin. As for Kira, her revenge was short and simple. She walked down the stairs, carrying the cordless phone as she saw her boyfriend fixated on the game.

Her prying eyes began to wonder where the plug was for the game. Sorting through the wiring, Kira found the wire for the computer's CPU. She grinned mischievously as she disconnected it slowly.

"What the…" he groaned as he smacked the screen a few times. Frustrated, Conner smacked the CD drive to work. He groaned as he sighed that his toy was terminated. While searching for the problem, he reached over to the phone as he attempted to call Ethan. Looking over to the side, he found his girlfriend, swinging the computer plugs. "Oh, c'mon Kira, the game was getting so good."

Kira laughed as she ran away with the plugs. She managed to run up the stairs as her boyfriend chased after her. Tripping at his feet, Conner managed to grab her slipper instead.

"You're no fun," he whined.


End file.
